Hidden Demons
by Filly
Summary: The adventures of the demon of women scorned Karma


Hidden Demons  
  
Prelude  
  
"I suppose your wondering how I got myself in this prediciment? Well, you see it all started with my parents. My mother was the demon of women scorned and my father was a powerful warlock. You know the type that are so powerful they can just zap things up and stuff?  
  
Well, like I said my mother was the demon of women scorned and it was a tradtion, in my family that every woman (all of whom were the demon of women scorned.) Would have one child, always female to take over, I guess you could call it the family business.  
  
But I guess that my mother and father were just a little to loving, because they had my sister and that was all fine and good, but then they also had me about 5 years later. Now you may ask why my mother didn't save confusion and just rid of me right?  
  
Well that's the problem with my familys pregances, I mean none of us woman are particularlly into long periods of pain so with our pregances, the woman gets pregant and bam the child is born. Straight away! So there really wasn't anything to be done about it.  
  
My sister became the demon of women scorned and I got to slack off and basically do what ever I felt like. That's how I came to meet him! I was in demon school. Yeah I know doesn't it suck, even when your a demon you still have to go to school.  
  
Anyway, in my school, as in many demon schools, Demon's persay, such as the fear demon, demon of women scorned, etc, were the most popular in the group, usually. Like your version of cheerleaders and sports stars.  
  
Then you had the brains, they were the witches and warlocks, always looking up on spell or anything, and it was actually them who coined the phrase, knowledge is power. Any way, the next group, would be, the computer nerds, and they were the techno pagan's.  
  
Then the average, group, was the mercenaries, you see they were popular because the killed maimed and injuried, as a general rule any way, but I lot of them were way to clingy. I mean you say you don't wanna hang with them and, they pull out the knives.  
  
Ha! you may say, what's a couple of knives between immortals? Well let me tell you althought they can't kill us, they aren't exactly a ticklish experience, and believe me you don't wanna get into what happen when you break off a romantic relationship with them, ekkk.  
  
The last group were, the slackers and the bad boys, rolled into one, they were the vampires. See as a Vampire you can't go out into the sun, your allegeric to garlic, and you AUTOMATICALLY, have a enemy, the slayer, to deal with.  
  
Besides all that, mostly all vampires are sired, and aren't, born. Let me explain. A vampire is made by biting a human, instead of, being born as demons are. So the Demon's kinda looked down on them. Espically when they sat in the back of the classroom, making jokes and disturbing everyone.  
  
In fact the only reason that a lot of them came was because, it was held during the day, in a dark place, and since, getting a sun tan wasn't high on their list of to do's, the tried to alivate the boredom by coming to school.  
  
The other reason they came was to work up contact bases. Cause even if you hated each other, sometimes that was put on hold when trying to defeat a goody two shoes. I as a demon was supposed to look down on them with, disgust and loathing but hey, I liked them.  
  
They loved to party, and slack off, and mostly have a wild time. They were my kind of people, well.....creatures of the night. Also it didn't do any harm that the lead vampire, was drop dead gorgeous, and even the demon girls, would have done anything to go out with him.  
  
He had the whole, vicious and powerful presence, yet it was covered by a soft smile and a brooding type of mystery. He was a glorious specimen, and his sire knew, it. She to went to school, her name was Darla and she was the good looking one of the group. She had to sire like at least, 2 guys a week. She was a sex kitten.  
  
Darla and Angel, her childe, were always a couple, yet, it wasn't like it was exclusive, Angel went out with demon's, vampires, and human in kind, all falling for his charm. But in the end he would always return to Darla. Which annoyed me no end, even though she was my friend, I kinda had a crush on Angel.  
  
Alright I can hear you saying right now, WHOA, what do you mean you liked angel? Your the star of the story, you should be going out with him, or he should at least, desperately crave you right?  
  
Well it didn't work like that so shush up and stop interuptting me or I'll turn you into a frog, and keep you in my pond, I mean it and don't think I don't. My threats aren't idle ones. Anyway I'm getting off topic so back to my crush on Angel.  
  
See I had a crush on Angel, but even though I hung around with them, they only thought of me as their little sister. Now in hind site I'd say that that probably had something to do with the fact that I only looked about 5 years old.  
  
I wasn't 5 of course. I was 50 years old and actually a year younger then Angel. But the deal is that, I and most other demons, age very very slowly. Myself, to be exact age 1 human year, in looks for every 10 demon year of inteligence, so by 50 in human years, you are fairly wise and all that stuff, but you try telling someone something when they are 20 and have been for a good 30 years and you are 50 but look 5.  
  
So in our school system, 5,6, and 7, years old scared all the vampires, and, witches, warlocks, techno pagan's, and mercenarys. Vicious creatures of pure evil, scared of children, strange isn't it?  
  
Anyway, like I said, even though I was a year younger then angel, I was still a child in his mind and, besides really sucking, it made him, oblivious to my crush on him thank satan. Well anyway, after school, the group all kinda lost touch. Everyone was doing there own thing.  
  
I had a great life, between then and now. I spent most of my time in Bali, with a couple of guys, which I could do since I wasn't the demon of women scorned, just her sister, and Sven my swedish massuse. I drank cocktails, and spent most of my time getting, off my face, and not getting hang overs.   
  
Then everything changed, when my sister was disposeds as the demon of women scorned, by a annoying little, Bitca, wait that doesn't sound right? Oh well. Anyway a slayer, caused my sister to be a normal human, which is not a good thing to be sharing in my circle of friends.  
  
I mean it's like, "Ohhh how's your sister?" Someone asks you at a party. "She's just fine, ohh yeah, but she's human and all good and soft since a slayer took her demon powers and abilities away from her, so how's your, uncle Dracula?  
  
Anyway that isn't the worst of it. Because since my sister was disposed of, and since I was the other female in the family.............. makes you start to wonder about fate doesn't it? Since I was the other female I got to take over her job.  
  
So now not only did I have access to my witch powers, thanks to my daddy, but now I had super man kicking, demon powers, that until I became the demon of women scorned, I had absoulety no access to.  
  
Major party right? Wrong! Now everytime some guy uses or dumps, a girl, I'm suddenly transported there, given some bogus history, and am supposed to convince whatever pathetic excuse for a women there, to curse her boyfriend or such.  
  
Well with all the things going on with the family, I thought, sure I'll take it on board, I'll do it for the family, besides I have never had a job, in the 100 years odd that I've been in exsistence, and althought you probably won't believe this I actually started enjoying it.  
  
That was until I meet this ditzy long blonde haired vampire, and her british boyfriend. They were a curse on me and, in actually fact, a curse, made BY me, but I had no choice in the matter I tell you, I have to grant the wish of the scorned woman.  
  
You probably have no idea what I'm talking about right? So I suggest you sit back and listen to the story, I mean, if you think you have bad luck, just listen to this, and see if you still feel the same way.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Spike sat moping in his bedroom, he had lost the ring of Amara to the double crossing, vampire, he had hired to torture Angel, all becuase of Angel and his pesky goody two shoes helpers. Although Cordelia was looking good, he had always had a thing for brunettes.  
  
Some men, preferred the blond sex kitten look, such as his grand sire, Angel, the soul having vampire, and that slayer, Buffy, she was really starting to annoy him. None of the other two slayers he had killed had been that hard to kill and they had even begged for mercy like the human scum they were.  
  
Harmony waltzed into the room, her long blonde hair flowing down to her waist as she jumped on the bed, and purred in Spikes ear, "how is my platium baby?" She asked in her sugar sweet voice.  
  
Spike turned to Harmony and rested on one elbow. She was definately a looker, in the blond sort of way, and she was, good in the sack. A little bit of a tease, not enough for his liking and she didn't go in for Chains but other then that pretty good.  
  
"Spike I wanna go out and do something. I'm bored, all you do is mope all day and storm around broodingly all night." Spike sighed, she was on about the going out thing again, that's all she ever wanted to do..no wait not all, Spike corrected himself,there was some things that she liked to do.  
  
"I told ya I can't go up there the slayer is there and the slayer isn't someone I want to face until I have the ring of Amara back on my finger." Harmony pouted, "You never take me anywhere, you promise to take me out and you don't. You promised to take me to France and you never have."  
  
Spike growled, vamping to his full game face, "That's all you ever talk about, Harm, take me to France, take me out, I'm bored, I'm sick of it. From now on you do your own thing I'm through with you, so sod off, you silly bint."  
  
Yep Spike thought to himself, Drusilla is the type of woman I need, strong, powerful, seductive, insane, everything a good vampiress should be, not like that silly bint Harmony, he had no idea how, anyone could stand her.  
  
Harmony whined again, "But Spike I love you?" Spike turned back to Harmony grabbed her around the shoulders and threw her off the bed, "Love hurts baby!" he said with attitude getting up and stalking away from the blonde twit.  
  
Harmony looked after Spikes retreating back and shouted tearily, "well don't come running back to me afterwards, cause I won't be here. You hear me Spike? You're not the only vampire around here."  
  
Harmony walked out of the lair and up into the University of Sunnydale campus. Harmony wiped her tears and shook her hair, pulled her shoulders back and walked into a Frat party that was raging.  
  
Within the hour, she was making out with, one of the Frat boy's, and surprisingly talking at the same time. "So what's your name again?" She said between kisses, "Parker." The man utter the two syllables before busying himself with her shirt.  
  
Spike was standing at the door to the frat house watching Harmony, his eye's flaring with sexual jealousy and hurt pride. You didn't just get over Spike like that you mourned and cried and were utterly pitiful. But here she was making out with, the slayers ex-flame.  
  
Spike walked purposely forward, his long black duster billowing out behind him in proud true, Spike form, But as Spike went to grab the boy and break his scrawny neck, he was suddenly attacked with a foot coming directly at his face, hitting and pushing him backwards.  
  
The foot came at him again, the partier's having stopped, to look at the english man and the petite girl fighting viciously. The girl stepped forward and in a lilting, melodious voice asked the fallen vampire, "shall we take this outside? Harmony you come as well." The girl said before walking out of the house as if it was a normal occurance to beat up a englishman in the middle of a frat party.  
  
Spike growled his mind swirling at how the girl had surprised him, he would have seen her, even if she was a slayer, which he was sure she was. Spike got up and dusted himself off stalking after the girl. He hated slayers, espically one's that slayed.  
  
As the girl had said she was out there waiting for him. Spike charged at her but fell short. He got up and throw a sequence of punches and kick rapidly at the girl again she avoided them. Harmony walked out and asked smilingly, "What's going on here?"  
  
"I'm kicking your boyfriends ass." The girl said with a accent that Spike couldn't directly place. "Ohh he isn't my boyfriend any more." Harmony said her eye's glinted evilily as Spike got up and ......not slow on the uptake started to run off, quickly. But before he could get into the sewer, the girl was in front of him and kicking him down into the open man hole dusting off her hands and walking back to Harmony.  
  
"You're Harmony, right? and that was Spike?" Harmony nodded wordlessly then vamped and growled sweetly, "You aren't a slayer are you?" The girl threw her head back and laughed loudly. "As if be one of those snivelling brat's. Hardly, I'm Karma Sutra, I'm the demon of woman scorned." Harmony looked confused.  
  
"Look you know when Anya was a big bad demon?" The blond nodded, "Well she is now human I got stuck taking over her job, so make a wish, and then I can leave." Harmony's eye's widened, at the thought of a wish, where she could wish for anything.  
  
"I want to go to France," Harmony said quickly. Karma shook her head this was going to be harder then she thought. "No Harmony the point is to make Spike suffer. You know, like making him, not able to get further then, 100 feet away from the slayer or something. You are the dumbest one I've had to deal with as of yet," Karma muttered the last words disgustedly.  
  
Harmony looked at Karma innocently, saying "Spike doesn't like you." She said matter factly then asked her softly, "Do you like Spike?" Karma wondered what was going on in that silly blonde head of her's but shrugged and answered her.  
  
"That silly jack ass? Not in my lifetime, and trust me that's long. One he is arrogant and concieted, ick, next he acts like a spoiled child, thirdly, he can't fight to save himself, and lastly, well actually if a spent any time with him I could prolly find out more things I don't like about him so, fourthly, I don't like englishmen, and his is english to the core." A look of disgust spread itself across her fragile features.  
  
Harmony's mind workd speedily, and a evil little smiled spread itself across her vampiric features. She was the dumbest one was she? she thought to herself, this wish was sure to cause then both a world of torment.  
  
Karma waited impatiently, "come on I have a life too you know, and spending time with you and that, joker isn't my idea of fun." Harmony smile was pure evil, "Great cause you'll be spending a lot of time with him. I wish that you can't be further then 100 feet from Spike, and that I will be in france when it happens," Harmony added flakily.  
  
Karma gasped in shock talking quickly, "ohhh no please don't wish that come on please I can't spend all my time with that loser ohhh please don't do this, I'll send you to France what do ya say?" Karma bargained frantically.  
  
Harmony shook her head, "No! That's my wish, besides I get to go to France anyway. I want you both to be tortured, for eternity." Karma sighed, knowing she had to grant the wish even though she would rather die first, "Well you'll get your wish, but......" Karma trailed off touching the love heart pendant on her neck and spinning around quickly before disappearing.  
  
Moments later Harmony found herself in the Effiel tower. But not as a visitor, she was trapped at the highest pinacle, and she was unable to get out of it. Harmony, panicied madly trying to take back her wish. She knew what that demon had done, she had set her up here so that so would die when the sun rose, and she still got to have her blonde baby bear.  
  
Drusilla sat in the apartment of her latest victim, he lay on the floor, pale and bloodless, while Dru sat sipping a red liqiud from her wine cup, and smiling in extacy when she heard a scream of a female obviously in pain.   
  
Drusilla walked in side just as the sun came up, and the screaming of the women grew louder. Drusilla smiled insanely at the glorious sound. Then frowned as it brought back the memories of all the fun that she and her Spike had had. Then he had gone and destroyed it by teaming with a slayer, it was almost to much for her insane mind to bare.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Karma looked around the dank and dark liar of the blonde vampire. She zapped herself up a nail file and sat in a large plush arm chair filing her nails and looking around the liar. If she had to stay here there would definately have to be some changes made.  
  
The british vampire lay on his bed asleep. That was thanks to the time difference. Karma thought half heartedly. She had sent Harmony to France, at the exact time it had been, in sunnydale. But if they were at day break in France it was a couple of hours, almost a day behind in Sunnydale.  
  
Karma sat filing her nail's and then called out loudly, "Wakey wakey little boy. I'm home." Spike jumped up quickly, he looked at her vamping instinctively.   
  
Karma grinned at the vampire that he was just like any other male and just as easy to predict. He charged at her yet she was ready for him flipping him easily and blowing the dust off her nails.  
  
Karma still had hold of his hand, as she slammed her foot into his chest and reefed his arm up. "Now that wasn't a very happy welcome, fang boy. Espically since we'll be living together."  
  
Karma let go of his arm and continued, "and on the subject of living together, we are definately going to need a change of decor. And, with the killing and beating me thing, I'm not looking forward to that. So you have to...well stop."  
  
Spike groaned and said getting up confused as hell, "That's just like a woman, once she's in a man's domain she's gotta change it. You ain't staying here, little girl, besides maybe under the ground."  
  
Spike was angry as a bear with a sore tooth. Not only does, Harmony, go and kiss the first human she see's, and the girl slayer didn't just kick his ass, she was now in his liar, ordering him about.  
  
"Ohhh you silly english dolt, you know that I'm stronger then you. Man this is just my luck not only am I stuck with a guy that HAS to give everyone he meets a major hickey, and you also have to be a pompous arrogant swine, or even the fact that your a nasty Englishmen, you also stupid," she exclaimed annoyed.  
  
"Well you silly bint, no one is keeping you here." Spike growled fiercely. Karma shook her head in resignment, "It wasn't my idea, it was, ughhh your silly twit of a girlfriend. she made a silly curse that we couldn't be more then 100 km away." Karma shuddered in disgusted.  
  
"You're joking right? This is all a big fat bloody joke on me." Karma looked at him seriously, "Do you think you would be standing there alive? I'd have killed you just cause you have extremely bad fashion sense."  
"You know I'm getting just a little bit pissed off, with your blasted attitude, you coloninal ninny." Karma glared at him with a death stare before saying with a rein on her temper, "Well you ain't a complete fool at least you placed the accent."  
  
Spike got sick of this annoying, girl's constant yabbering and quickly, broke off the leg of a chair, and runinng at, her, catching her off guard. She fell back helplessly, and he went to drive the stake through her heart, a good source of killing wheather or not she was a vampire.  
  
Karma quickly grabbed the stake, knowing he was phsyically stronger. "I wouldn't if I was you. If I die you die. It's a whole.....thing." Karma shoved no fear which just insensed the crafty vampire further.  
  
"What's if this isn't just some ploy to stop me killing you?" Spike breathed down on her causing her hair to fall back from her face, revealing her eye's bright and green, with fear and something else.  
  
Karma looked up at the vampire, threatening her life. She was breathing harder when she noticed how brown his eye's were, and how close they were. Karma tried to remain non-chalant, "well stake me and find out. If I'm gonna die I'd rather take you with me."  
  
Spike stared into her eye's and shook his head in frustration, "Women!" he growled. He stood up and glared at her fiercely, before sitting on the bed then throwing himself back, "just bloody kill me now."  
  
Karma walked over to him spinning the stake in her hands, before sitting on his chest and looking down at him, "I'd do it in an instant, trust me, but I rather like living, call me strange, but eating and drinking's kinda catching."   
  
Karma who was straddling Spike, ran the stake up and down his chest just toying with the idea of killing him, just to tempt fate. Spike lay there feeling a funny enjoyment and excitment, in watching her.  
  
Karma looked down at the deadly vampire who's reputation had preceeded him, even in the far corner of her world. Now she was stuck her with him, for god know's how long. Neither of them were young, both were over the century mark but, the thought of a vampire and the demon of woman scorned was yet to have happened.  
  
Karma mentally shook herself. She hated the silly, blighter, why was she thinking of making it with him? She would rather have her stomach ripped out, or her throat, besides they hardly kept the same hours him at night her in the day.  
  
Karma got off Spikes chest and then grabbed him by the neck, and throwing him off the bed. Out of everything Spike had expected that was NOT in the plan. Spike had hit the wall, and he sat on the floor cracking his neck from side to side, glaring at the intruder in his liar.  
  
"Since we're going to be sharing accomadation, I'll take the bed and you can have the couch. After all that's the gentlemanly thing to do." Karma said streatching, in a gracefully cat like manner, on the bed.  
  
"Gentlemanly my ass! I ain't no gentleman and I ain't sleeping on the couch." Spike said getting up and expecting her to jump out of the bed as he got in. Yet she simple turned to stare wide eyed at him, "Where you sleep is up to you, but I'm sleeping in my own bloody bed, in MY own bloody lair," Spike said.  
  
Karma looked at him for a few moments more before, shrugging and grinning a evil grin, "Good night roomie." Spike glared at her delibrate perkiness. God you better shut up or I'm going to kill you just because I can. Spike thought silently.  
  
Karma knew somehow what he was thinking and she grinned and started to chat away to no-one in particular. Spike glared at her, "do you bloody well mind, shutting up?" Karma looked at him and smiled innocently, "Of course not." Then she started to whistle.   
  
Spike sat up, having previously taken his shirt off, the sheet that feel off him exposed his gorgeous muscles and abdomins. Before Karma could do anything she was assualted with a hard probing kiss. Karma was surprised and didn't react at all, Spike pulled back lay down, turned his back to her and growled, "Now shut up!"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Karma awoke with a start. "Ohhh thank god it was all a dream." Karma sighed in relieve. "I am so glad I'm not stuck with that jerk off." Karma got out of the bed, and then, jumped out of her skin when she heard a baritone, english voice say, "So how was it for you?"  
  
Karma stiffened and slowly, turned around to see, the blonde vampire, leaning on an elbow, and looking her up and down, insultingly. Karma shook her head vehemently, "Ohh no, ohhh no, I'm hallucinating, this is just a joke." Karma hit herself on the head closing her eye's then looked back at the bed and saw the Blonde vampire grinning at her.  
  
Karma sat back down on the bed, her memories of the night before suddenly, becoming, a big blur. "ohh no.........." Karma suddenly thought of something, horrible, worse then, being stuck with the hunky englishvamp, for the rest of her life, "We...didn't, you.........I..........we.....couldn't?" Karma stuttered in disbelieve.  
  
Spike suddenly happened on a evil idea, his sharp mind, working quickly, if he was, to be stuck with her for a week, or however long, they were to be trapped together. why couldn't he torture her, Angel wasn't the only, bad ass vampire.  
  
"I'm insulted, you don't remember it?" Spike absoultely purred, in satisfaction. Karma shook her head wordlessly. Spike's chest was visible above the black satin sheet's, and she didn't even want to know about what he had on.....or didn't have on under it.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Karma said running from the evil, satantic bed. She was half way through the tunnel when she was suddenly, pulled, backwards landing on her butt in the tunnel. Spike threw his head back and laughed a gleeful laugh full of, mirth and playfulness. Until suddenly he was pulled out of the bed and landed head first on the floor.  
  
Moment's later Karma came rushing back in and seeing him on the ground face first, laughed, happily, that would teach him. Then she saw that he was wearing, jeans, and she remembered that she had been fully clothed when she left the bed.   
  
Her gentle green eye's, swelled, and filled, with anger, and hatred, of the vampire that, had tricked her. He must be laughing himself sick. She thought angrily, suddenly wanting to trick him just as bad as he had tricked her.  
  
Well maybe not trick him but hurt him she knew she could. "Would you stop lying around on the job, we've got work to do. I know that you lost the ring of Amara," Karma mocked seeing him automatically stiffen in anger, "But since we will be stuck together for, at least 100 years, I don't want to end up as pasty as you are, I enjoy the sun, and I can't get into it unless you can."  
  
Spike glared at the girl, "What do you mean? You're just going to get the ring and give it to me, like you don't want it?" Spike had fallen for that line once before he wasn't going to fall for it a second time.  
  
"Well ah, no I don't want it, as a demon I don't need it." Karma expalined inpatiently. "Let's move alright," Karma said picking up Spike and pushing him through the maze of underground tunnels.  
  
"Wait a minute before you said that, you and I would be stuck together for 100 years, what do you, mean by that?" Karma grinned so he finally, caught on, "well your girlfriend said she wanted us binded together. Usually that mean's a hundred years, if no time was set, because my spells only have power for about 100 years, or until some one dies." Karma walked along ahead of Spike.  
  
Spike gaped at her open mouthed, but didn't get a change to say anything, because, Karma suddenly climbed a ladder, and opened a man hole, the sunlight streamed in, and Spike sheilded his eye's from the damaging light. "Hey maybe a little warning next time? You know, I'm not a fan of the sun," Spike growled.  
  
Karma just grinned, "Awww shut up your whining, before I turn you into a toad, and put you in a aquaraium. We are on the outskirts of Sunnydale we have a bit of a walk ahead of us if we wanna get to L.A. by night fall."  
  
Spike nearly dropped dead on the spot. "You want us to WALK to L.A.? Are you crazy?" Spike growled he definately wasn't liking this girl. "What you too old to handle the walk, gramps?" Spike hissed at her in response and stormed off ahead of her.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Meanwhile, Oz was relaying to Buffy, the going's on that happened the night before, having been told by Devon who was at the rage, when the girl had attacked, Spike. "So to translated from Devon to English, this girl whipped Spike's ass." Oz said in his usually blunt tone.  
  
Buffy sat thinking about what she had just found out, she had heard rumours around campus that, some girl, had beat up, a blonde English guy, at the Alpha Delta frat party. She had payed much intention to it at the time, but it was suddenly very very important that she find out who the girl was.  
  
Willow, smiled a small smile and said hopefully, "maybe she's the second slayer?" Oz nodded in agreement looking to Buffy for her opinion. Buffy shook her head, "No! Faith is in a coma but she isn't dead. There won't be a second slayer until the first, well in this case second slayer is dead." Buffy said actually quoting something from the slayers hand book.  
  
Xander who had been listening intently to the whole conversation suddenly sat up and said, "Maybe she is a friend of Harmonys? Ohh wait, that would mean that she would actually have to be braindead, because if she can fight, and would still willing to hang around with Harmony, she would have to be low on the sensible cells."  
  
"Alright, we've crossed off, a slayer, and a friend of Harmony's, and if she was beating up Spike, I don't think that she's his friend either." Suddenly Xander piped up, "Maybe she is a friend of Angels, you know all soul having vampire or something?"  
  
Willow suddenly gasped with a idea, "maybe she IS actually Angel's friend, I mean that would explain the beating up of Spike?" Xander looked at Willow and Buffy who was congratulating Willow on her intelligence.   
  
Xander turned to his, sort of girlfriend and asked incredously, "Am I invisible? Did I only say that in MY head?" Anya frowned at him, and said, "No you are not invisible, and you did say it out loud." Then she turned and went back into her own world, she had a feeling that there was more to this then the other's knew.  
  
Xander looked back at Buffy, including Willow and Oz in his statement with a quick glance, "So what do you plan to do with, WILLOW'S idea?" Buffy looked at her friends for a moment before saying with a soft steel underlieing her voice. "I'm going to ask him about it."  
Chapter 5  
  
Spike sat in the tunnel under the street of a public beach. He sat there waiting while the girl he was stuck to was above ground soaking up the suns rays. She had said that she would go up there and tell him when the sun went down, but it seemed that the sun should have gone down ages before and she still hadn't come and got him.  
  
He looked at his watch it was 10:00 at night, he was going up to check for himself. Spike opened the man hole slightly, expecting to see the sun, but all he saw was a cloak of darkness, signalling, that is was indeed night time.  
  
Spike growled in frustration and came out of the man hole, and set about looking for the little twit that he was stuck with. He didn't have to go far. about 10 metres away was a group of guys, and in the middle was, Karma. She was twirling her hair and flirting outrageously.  
  
Spike had to stop the urge to strangle her. Instead he walked up to the group, pushed a couple of the surfer types out of the way and grabbed Karma by the arm, "I was waiting down there for 4 bloody hours and you were up here flirting, if I could kill you......." he trailed off growling and dragging her along.  
  
Karma looked at the guys and smiled a tight smile, "this is my boyfriend bubba. He gets a little jealous, I had better go, so that I don't get beaten worse when we get home." Spike turned around to glare in frustration and shouted, "what are you bloody well going on about?"  
  
Karma looked around fearfully, like some of his many victims looked before he feed, he didn't like the look on her. She put a hand to his face and then flinched effectively when he pulled away, "Nothing baby, nothing at all, it isn't what it looks like. I was coming to get you really I was." Spike looked confused until the guys she had been talking to started to circle around him.  
  
Spike suddenly got what she was doing, it had all been an act, for the knuckle heads, she had been flirting with. But he admitted grudgingly, she had set it up almost perfectly. The next step would be for him to be pulverise be the muscle bond bastards.  
  
But Karma had forgotten one thing, he was a vampire, not only a vampire but the childe of Angelus, the evilest vampire to ever walk the earth. He may be a big defanged puppy now but at a time he had being brillant, and Spike had taken notes.  
  
"Now why did you have to do that Noreen? Now I'll have to kill your playthings before takening you back to the trailer park and whipping you real good." Spike said in a surprisingly good, yokel accent.  
  
Karma turned to him in surprise, "what?" Spike grinned again the ball was directly in his court. "ya heard me woman now get yer ass outer here while I take care of your boys." Spike cracked his knuckles.  
  
Karma looked at Spike again in surprise, "Spike...no wait don't do it." Spike grinned perfect he thought, just the way he expected, "It's too late now Karma they die." Then Spike vamped and attacked one of the confused boys.  
  
"Ohh shit. " Karma murmured and spin kicked Spike again. Then she yelled to the boys, to run. Most of them oblidged except for one that shake his head and said pompously, "I ain't leaving ya here with this manic." Karma growled and transformed into her full demon state. The Boy screamed and ran away without a back wards glance.  
  
Karma returned to her human form, and Spike glared at her, "You just lost me a feed. And don't ever try that on me again you can't beat me." Spike boasted proudly. Karma glared at him and just to prove him wrong, she slammed her fist into his face then quickly spun around, back handing him, before, kneeing him and then slamming him to the ground. "Not always."  
  
Spike fell to the ground injured before growling, "Would you quite doing that? If we have to be stuck together, I'd like to remain in one piece." Spike glared at her but Karma smiled sweetly and said, "I'll stop beating on you if you stop playing mind games?"  
  
Spike pretended ignorance, "What ever do you mean?" Karma glared at him before starting to walk away, throwing over her shoulder, "It's time to set my plan in action, let's move shall we?" Spike got up and followed, complaining and groaning every chance he got.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Karma walked into the respectable looking office. Seeing a gorgeous brunette sitting at the desk. She looked like the receptionist, and there was a good looking guy beside her, he too obviously thought she was gorgeous. She looked around but she couldn't see Angel.  
  
Karma spoke softly trying to look frightened, "I'm looking for Angel. I must see him immedatatly." The brunette looked at the guy before he went off quietly and the brunette smiled saying, "He's busy at the moment, are you interested in hiring us to handle anything?" Karma shook her head widening her eye's in fear, and whispering softly, "It's about, a.....man. He's blonde and evil, his name is Spike."  
  
The brunette seemed to pale slightly and suddenly she said rising herself, "Please have a seat, I'll see about getting him, right away, are you sure his name is Spike?" Karma nodded wordlessly. The girl ran off towards a elavtor type thing that the man had disappeared down shortly before.  
  
Karma sat on one of the chairs cross legged and her long brown hair, streaked with gorgeous natural red highlights, falling like a curtain over her face. Moments later, Angel, and the other two came up from the large contraption and Angel came forward saying softly, "My friends tell me you have a problem with....a man?"  
  
Karma grinned softly and kept her face covered by her hair, "Well I see that in the 100 odd years that I haven't seen you you've gained some tact, and a whole brooding affair." Karma said flicking her hair out of her face and smiling at him her twinkling green eye's, ever so familar.  
  
Angel stared down at the beautiful girl, in front of him. Last time he had seen her she was merely a child. Not a day over five, now she looked all grown up. It couldn't be her? "Karma?" he asked softly, and her eye's and face postitively glowed when he rememberd her.  
  
"Karma!" Angel said again a smile starting to tickle the corner of his mouth. "Well don't I even get a hug, it's been over a 100 years I thought that was the least I'd get.?" Angel picked her up and swung her around. A extremely un-Angel thing to do.  
  
"Look at you your all grown up!" he stated incredously, while his two friends stared on slightly disbelieveling, at the change that had transformed their stoic friend. "I was grown up when I hung with you, I just didn't look it. So I hear that you're a dectitive now, oh yeah and that you have a soul?"  
  
Angel stiffened automatically, and he inclined his head in a stiff exceptance of truth. Karma smiled, "Wow how things change, I'm now the demon of woman scorned." Karma said laughing.  
  
The brunette gasped in shock and a look of anger and...something else...fear came over her, "Demon of woman scorned? Ohh nooo not again, I wasn't scorned and I'm NOT making any wishes." She said and made a motion of zipping her lips.  
  
Karma stared at the girl in confusion, then smiled slightly, "Ohhh you must have meet my sister. She was really into the demon thing, I'm the unwilling victim of this whole thing, and I try to get the girls to make good wishes, but they always seem to turn out bad." Karma grimaced and Angel sighed a small sigh of relieve.  
  
"So you aren't evil? Because you know Angels is kinda into the whole, killing destorying and banishing evil from the earth now." The good looking Celtic said, Karma smiled and asked Angel softly, "Who's he?"   
  
Angel grimaced forgetting that he hadn't introduced them, "Karma this is Doyle and Cordelia, Cordelia and Doyle, this is a friend of mine Karma." Karma smiled and shook hands with both of them, even though the brunette was a little less then willing.  
  
When Karma touched Doyles hand a flash of electricity spread up and down her spin and she gasped in surprise, "You're a demon as well!" Doyle looked slightly bashfully, and the Brunette lightened up enough to say, "Yeah the Demon of getting hung over." Karma smiled at the girl and she smiled a small smile back.  
  
"Maybe we could go somewhere quiet and talk. I've been hearing things about you?" Karma raised a eyebrow and Angel nodded "sure come on down to my apartment."  
  
Karma smiled at him sweetly, before walking away down to his apartment beihnd him. Before she walked out of the room, she grinned and pinch Doyle lightly on the butt. She heard him gasp in shock and she grinned before licking her lips and getting into the elavator.  
  
Karma emerged from the lift with Angel moments later. Karma smoothed down her soft pink short skirt and the matching jacket with the low cut bodice underneath. She could feel Angel watching her, in fascination and it was then she decided to take out her secret weapon.  
  
Karma turned innocently clutching her stylish hand bag, "Do you think that I might be able to get change into something a little more comfortable?" Angel nodded wordlessly, Karma smiled and stripped of her jacket reavealing the see through white bodice. "Just in here?" Karma asked pointing to a adjoinging room. Angel again nodded.  
  
Karma smiled and walked into the adjoining room, and to her delight there was a mirror in just the right postion for her plan. She manovered herself to stand in a way that would allow Angel to see everything she was doing, yet still, not see everything, therefore giving her the air of mystery.  
  
Karma changed slowly and emerged wearing a short mid-rift boob tube, in a dark red and a pair of tight leather pants. "ahh that is so much better." Karma smiled and shook out her long brown hair making it fall erotically over her shoulders.  
  
Karma walked slowly over to Angels desk. Her movements full of sexual desire and suggestion. She leaned agianst the desk and whispered, "I've changed a lot since the last time that we meet, Angelus. I don't look like a little girl any more."   
  
Angel croaked softly, "you don't act like one either." Karma smiled sultrily, and wandered over to sit on his desk a-la-nanny-style, before running a long and prefectly manicured finger nail up and down his chest, "that isn't a bad thing, all the time."  
  
Angels mind strayed to Buffy and he jolted up in his seat, "no I can't we can't, I love Buffy." Karma smiled knowingly, "don't you think I know that? I'm the demon of woman scorned. I had to come to her aid when, her boyfriend, used her for sex then left her." Karma said innocently.  
  
Angel's face darkened at the thought, so maybe Spike hadn't been exagerating, he never knew what would happen with Buffy, she affected him like no other woman, and he acted utterly irrantionally when he thought about her. Yet Karma was in some way, making it easier on him, and he didn't know why he felt like he was under a spell.  
  
Karma whispered softly, by now she was fully on the desk on her hands and knees sweeping him with a hungry gaze, "if Buffy can get over you with sex........maybe....it'll work for you?"   
  
Angel shook his head his outside features not changing, "No I can't use someone that way. I could never love anyone the way a love Buffy." Angel said, his heart breaking at the thought of her with someone else.  
  
Karma purred softly this was going exactly according to plan, "I'm not asking for love, Angel.. I haven't mentioned the word. I'm here to help you..... help you get your mind off Buffy. I want you and I am not going to deny it, I've wanted you for nie on 100 years. All I'm asking for is a chance to get you out of my system and for you to get Buffy out of yours."  
  
Angel again shook his head standing as if craved in stone but, she saw his resolve falter. Just like he had when Spike's vamp had tortured him, but hers was a different torture, and her's was a lot faster and a lot more fun.  
  
"Cordelia said something about Spike? Do you know him?" Karma pouted pertly, "yeah he wants.......me......... but I said I'd much rather you. He made me promise that if you wouldn't sleep with me, then................" Karma bit her lip, "That I would have to be his personal........sex..........slave." Karma almost choked on a sob.  
  
Angel automatically went to her and hugged her fiercely. "Don't worry I won't let him, hurt you." Karma grinned into his chest and then modulated her voice to appear grief stricken, "No you can't he will kill my sister he told me." Karma took this chance to move slightly pressing herself closer to him.  
  
"I can't fight him otherwise I would have already Angel. Don't you see this is the only way to save me." Angel stared down at her his handsome feature set in a stoic mask, but his head was full of confusion. Why did he have such a problem with this? Buffy and him were over, and it would save Karma from Spike? Why couldn't he? Karma had grown up gorgeous that was for sure, and he knew he wanted her. "Alright Karma I'll help you,"  
  
Karma smiled trying to feign relief, but nothing could stop the look of undulated joy on her face at the thought of victory that was so close to being hers. "Thank you," Karma whispered, resting her her head on his shoudler and closing her eye's, the ring of Amara was so close to being hers, and then freedom.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Karma slided out from under Angel's large muscualr arm, that was flung around her waist holding her close. Once out of the bed she searched around the room for the ring of Amara, she turned the place upside down and couldn't find anything.  
  
"Ohh lord this is just what a need." Karma searched under and around everything she couldn't find anything. Karma sighed in frustration, slamming her fist on the table, then suddenly her eye's caught hold of a tunnel.  
  
Karma jumped down quickly looking around slowly she knew Angel well enough to know the type of places he would hide things. She searched the tunnels high and low, in every place she could think of. Finally a small niggling feeling got more insistant the closer she went to a certain part of the wall. She bent down and pulled open a small brick and there low and behold was the ring.  
  
"Euraka I've found it!" Karma crowed softly. quickly she looked around and quickly hide the ring in her bra. Then slowly she climbed slowly out of the tunnel looking up to see, Angel staring at her with a hard glint in his eye's.  
  
"What were you doing down there?" Karma got up and purred softly, "I was exploring." Angel brushed her off, "Tell me the truth you little........." Angel hissed and turned to her in full vamp face.  
  
Karma was taken aback at the vicious fury in his eyes. "Did you find what you were looking for the ring of Amara I assume." Karma looked at him wide eyed. "Whatever are you talking about. You smashed it didn't you?" Angel growled, "Ohh stop it Karma give me the ring NOW!" He growled grabbing her roughly around the shoulders.  
  
Karma liked violent Angel it made him ever so much more attractive. More sexual. Karma grinned knowingly. Angel shook her, and Karma realised he wasn't playing. "Let me go Angel." Karma said firmly.  
  
He shook her again, it was strange he was so violent so un-soul like. Doyle chose that precise moment to rush quickly out of the elavator and say with a drawn face.......... "Ahhh........ you know your buddy spike? He has Cordelia." Doyle tried not to appear frantic.  
  
Karma muttered a curse, "What the hell is he doing?" Angel glared at her........ "Like you don't know." Karma widened her eye's, utterly serious, "I have no idea what he is doing." Angel looked ready to argue some more but Karma pushed him away from her rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Look instead of arguing with me why not go and save Cordelia? Ohh god men are all the same." With that Karma walked into the waiting lift, and Angel stood glaring at her. Karma made a rapid gesture and said, "Well are you coming or am I doing with one on my own?"  
  
Both men, Doyle and Angel walked quickly into the elevator and they went up to the main floor. Karma quickly opened the door and Angel and Doyle followed her out. Then Doyle asked, "so what's our plan?" Karma looked at him with delight glinting in her eye's, "Well I'm working on the beat the crap out of him angle. Any problems?"  
  
Doyle's eye widened as Karma turned and walked out of the office, he whispered to Angel, "she's.............. very forward ain't she?" Angel nodded seriously. "We may be able to use that to our advantage, you wouldn't know but she is very like Spike in her approach to fighting."  
  
"Cocky and sure, she doesn't think that anyone can beat her, and that although sometimes annoying is good when you go into a fight." Angel walked out of the door saying no more.  
  
Karma walked down into the garage and saw Spike trying to push Cordelia into a car. Karma walked straight to stand before him, "What the hell are you doing Spike?" Angel and Doyle came down and stood behind her.  
  
"Well I'm getting some insurance ain't I? Just to make sure that everything goes according to plan." Karma shook her head before doing a quick back kick upper cutting his chin pushing him backwards.  
  
Karma practically threw Cordelia over to Doyle and Angel, with a force that sent them all to the ground. Karma grabbed Spike and stuffed him, cussing and cursing women, into the passenger seat. "You fool I had it all figured out but you had to go and play mr hero didn't you? Here have it now shut up." Karma reached into her bra and throwing him the ring which he quickly put on.  
  
By now Angel was standing again and with a low growl he vamped and chased Karma. Karma almost shut the door before swinging it straight into him and causing him to fall back holding his mouth. Karma quickly shut the door and reved the engine before turning the wheel and speeding out of the car park.  
  
Doyle and Cordelia ran to Angel's side helping him up. "Are you alright?" Cordelia fretted. Angel shook his head, "no. With those 2 teamed up I'm definately not alright, Spike has the gem of Amara, and with Karma and her power's we have a big problem."  
  
Angel stood up rubbing his jaw, "Cordelia call Buffy, we have to get organized to face them. Now!" Angel added grimly. Cordelia ran upstairs quickly, while Doyle asked softly, "It really isn't that bad is it?" Angel shook her head, "no it's worse."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Karma drive quickly and precisely through the street of L.A. heading back towards Sunnydale. Finally she barked, "What is your problem? Doesn't stay put mean anything to you? You've stuffed it up now you, dolt." Karma wanted to kill him right there but it was impossible.  
  
"At least we have the ring." Spike's eye's gleamed as he looked at the ring. "Excuse me?" Karma pulled up on the side of the road and turned to look at him. "I got the ring, with no help from you."  
  
Spike glared at her, "Excuse me love, but what do you think that whole Cordelia thing was? A walk in the park? I think not." Spike scoffed. Karma started up the car again and shook her head, "I'll tell you what that was, that was a mistake that you aren't going to make again."  
  
Spike stared at her furiously, he couldn't believe what a bitch she was being, he knew that she and Angel had been having a domestic. He'd seen it through the windows, he also new that she would still be there if it wasn't for him, with the Cordelia distraction.  
  
"So you did the big guy? What is it about that guy?" Spike complained with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Karma looked at him quickly as she drove at break neck speeds.  
  
"If I didn't know what a jerk you were I'd think you were jealous of the old man?" Spike just glared at her. Karma grinned mockingly, "Don't worry my experience with you was better then it was with him.............. he's kinda.......... limp."  
  
Spike stared at her a moment in surprise before bursting into a biosterious laugh. "Limp? I'll have to remember that. Besides how do you remember our ........ experience?" Spike said quirking a eyebrow.  
  
"Ohhh give it up, you sniffling bugger, I know nothing happened, besides if it did I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't WANT to remember it." Karma scorned him, feeling her pulse start to speed up.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Spike said unconcernedly as he climbed out of the car that she had pulled to a stop and then quickly dropped down into the man hole. Karma followed quickly, not answering his question.  
  
Karma lay down on the bed, straight away, she was bored. Spike looked at her laying seductively, unconicious that she was but seductive all the same, with a short short skirt with slit's half way up it and a tight red velvet shirt. Spike licked his lips and asked again, "What makes you so sure?"  
  
Karma looked up at him, "sure of what?" Spike knelt over her on the corner of the bed and said, "what make you so sure that I can't make you cry my name, and forget all about that limp bastard?" Karma elavated herself to lean on her elbows.  
  
"You really are a pompous ass. What makes you think that I'd want to even let you try?" Spike leant down putting his hands on either side of her, and whispered, "you know you want it. I could take you any time I feel like it. You'd be putty in my hands. All I have to do is touch you."   
  
To illustrated his piont he swept his hands up and down her body, before kissing her hard and firmly on her lips. Karma held out she wouldn't let him win. But...... Spike's sensual charm and melting kiss, was making her weak.   
  
Finally he pulled away and Karma sighed inaudibley in relieve. One more minute and she would have been a goner. But her relieve was short lived. Spike went down again plundering her lips in a fierce assualt.   
  
Karma moaned in defeat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. A low rumble of laughter formed in his throat as he continued to assualt her lips and her senses.   
  
Karma wriggled impatiently trying to get closer to him. She moved her hands up over his rippling shoulder muscles and down his back. She moved her hands to the waist band of his black jeans, and without breaking the kiss she yanked his shirt out from his pants and breaking the kiss for a mere moment to pull it over his head.   
  
This time Spike actually did laugh. A deep pleasurable sound that at any other time would have sent waves of desire flooding through her, but at this particular moment it wasn't appriecated.   
  
Karma struggled under him, "Get away from me you lout you, pig, you galute, you god damn............... vampire." Spike growled in confusion and easily pinned her failing body to the mattress.   
  
"What a matter with you?" Spike growled looking into her fiercely angry eyes. Her eye's flashed green and she shouted in hurt pride, "You may find it all very funny, but I don't. I was just humouring you so get off. Leave me alone." Karma tried to move out from under him.   
  
"Funny, I don't find a thing bloody funny. Espically not this on again off again act of yours. You want me I know you do, and you're going to get me." Spike said grabbing her lips with his again. Karma's hurt pride went out the window as allowed Spike to think he had won.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Karma awoke feeling deliciously hungry. It was almost as if... Karma sat bolt upright in bed. This was all a dream she was sure of it. Thoughts of dawn of that morning came flooding vividly to her mind.   
  
Karma knew no matter what she told herself it was true. It had happened. It was something she would have to live with for the rest of her life. For hundreds and hundreds of years.   
  
Karma lay back down on the bed shakily. She lay flat on her back and breathed deeply. This was way to much to handle right now. She moved her head reslessly to one side her eye's widening largely, when she saw Spike laying flat on his back the sheet laying just below his waist.   
  
Karma was ready to run right then. She probably would have too, if Spike hadn't chosen that moment to roll over flinging an arm heavily over her waist and snuggling closer to her.   
  
Karma tensed immediately and she willed herself to stay calm when she saw him move some more. He looked like he was having a nightmare. She turned to look up at the ceiling. Spike cried out hoarsely in his sleep, causing Karma's head to whirl in his direction in worry, until he spoke. He only said one word, "Drusilla."   
  
A stabbing pain knifed it's way down her chest and her eye's glowed with fiery, jealousy. He was dreaming about Drusilla, his girlfriend before blonde bimbo number one.   
  
Karma turned on her side, her back to Spike. Why she was getting jealous she had no idea. She didn't even like the english ninny. It was just the thought of them together, like she and he had been last night disturbed her.   
  
Karma was so caught in thought that she didn't feel the mattress shift under his weight as he rolled closer to her, the arm that had been flung around her waist, tightened slightly and he looked down on her for a moment.   
  
He couldn't, nor really did not want to resist the urge to kiss her so he bent slowly and placed his hot lips on her bare neck. Karma stiffened automatically, but the feeling Spike was making her feel started to loosen her up quickly.   
  
He trailed soft kisses up and down her throat, his arm around her waist, moving slowly. Karma didn't say a word just enjoyed the moment. Spike's hand moved up to sit for a moment on her hip before trailing down and then back up again.   
  
Finally he stopped kissing her and said softly, "so........." for once he struggled for the right words, "I was your first. If you were a virgin why did you lie to me about sleeping with Angel?"   
  
Karma shrugged her shoulders indifferently. She had hoped that he wouldn't know. But as her luck would have it he did and it seemed like he was going to make a big fuss over it. "I didn't lie."   
  
Spike rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head as he asked quietly, "Ohhh no? Then what was the whole he's....... limp act all about?"   
  
Karma shrugged again, "he was. I mean I went in there to seduce him, but I also put a spell on him to keep him knocked unconcious for a while so I could find the ring. But instead of taking me up on the offer, he spent so long moping of that Buffy chick that the spell took effect before... he could."   
  
Karma pulled the covers up around her tightly, suddenly she felt shy and self-concious. Maybe it was because she didn't think threatening him would have the same effect when she was naked.   
  
The silence between them stretch into a taut tension. Finally Karma couldn't stand it any more and asked quietly, "so where do we stand now? I mean it's not like we're in love............. I was just using you for sex." Karma tried to reason.   
  
Spike, strangely, felt her words like a punch in the gut. She was telling him the truth. He just didn't like to hear it and he didn't know why. He had used her in exactly the same way.   
  
"Yeah.........." Spike finally muttered. Karma started to pleat the sheet with two fingers. She had made the first move it was up to him to pick it up. But he didn't and again the silence stretched between them.   
  
Karma quickly became sick of it again and got out of bed, she looked at Spike who was staring at her, unabashedly. So she grabbed the top cover off the bed and wrapped it around her. Then she went to the bathroom, which surprisingly, she found he had.   
  
When Karma emerged ten minutes later, Spike was dressed and sitting at his table thinking hard. Karma walked around for a couple of minutes before sighing and saying, "I wanna go up." Karma said indictating to the campus above them.   
  
Spike just grunted and shrugged, "Go ahead then." Karma sighed in annoyance walking up to him slapping him over the back of the head. "I need you to come with me. You do remember that god damn curse don't you?" Then in a softer voice she pleaded, "Come on it will be a chance to try out the ring." Spike looked up at her blankly before realising what she was saying and nodding vaugely, "Alright."   
  
Karma looked at him strangely. No arguement? She had barely just meet him. She'd slept with him but she still didn't know him, except she had a feeling that agrueing was a trait of his.   
  
They made their way up into the sunlight. Karma basking in it. Spike enthralled by it. Spike turned to Karma a evil grin forming on his face, "time for the slayer to die."   
  
Karma looked at him in surprise that was until he headed off to kill the slayer. Karma ran after him grabbing him by his muscular forearm, liking the way it rippled under her touch as he turned around. "Did you forget that last time you took on the slayer even with that ring you can up second best?"   
  
Spike shrugged his shoudlers, "that was then, this is now." Karma glared at him, "You don't honestly believe that you will beat her?" Karma scorned him, "You can't even beat me! What makes you think you can beat a girl that's TRAINED to kick your ass?"   
  
Spike glared at Karma, "you aren't that good a fighter, I just let you win." Karma was going to hit him for that but, she controlled herself they were on a busy campus causing a fight wasn't going to keep them from the slayer's sight.   
  
"Look Spike can your pompous english machoism and follow me." Karma took off at a jog for the college's dean's office. It took her about five or ten minutes to realize that Spike wasn't behind her, and that was only because she was pulled backwards landing flat on her butt.   
  
Meanwhile Spike was heading to the library where he hoped to find files on where Slutty the vampire layer lived. Or with any luck he might even find Willow. The red head was cute in her way, but very naive, and she would definately lead him to Buffy.   
  
Spike only got to carry out half his plan by heading to the library, when he was pulled by invisible strings stumbling backwards. He looked around realizing that it was that pesky curse.   
  
Spike growled and headed back to find Karma. He was going to get that slayer even if he had to hog tie Karma to him. He had worked far to hard and long to lose her just because some girl wanted her own way.   
  
Meanwhile Karma swore silently and went to get off the ground when someone offered her a hand. She looked up at man, who was grinning charmingly and saying in his deep baritone voice, "can I help you up?"   
  
Karma took his hand welcomingly, tossing a half smile in his direction as she dusted herself off. "That was a nasty fall." Karma looked up at the man this time noticing how good looking he actually was.   
  
"Ahhh.... I've had worse thing then that." The man grinned and again held his hand out this time in the form of a hand shake. "I'm Forrest, and you are.............?" Karma felt herself melting when she looked into his deep brown eyes,   
  
"It's.......Karma...." She grasped his offered hand, but instead of a handshake Forrest brought her hand to his lips kissing it softly.   
  
"It's a pleasure Karma. Where are you headed?" Karma had trouble getting her mouth to form the words she wanted so she wasn't quiet sure what she said but she thought that it was, the dean's office.   
  
Forrest smiled and dropped her hand seemingly reluctant, "Well I could take you if you like, I'm....... headed that way." Forrest lied guilessly. This girl was definately 'mattressable'. He found that he was really starting to dig college.   
  
Karma smiled beguilingly, he wasn't the only one that could lie. She could read him like a book, and she wasn't offended by what she saw. "Well, that would be just................. swell." Karma drawled and she hestitantly took a couple of steps forward, hoping that Spike wasn't still 100 km away.   
  
She sighed a mental sigh of relieve as nothing seemed to hold her back. She and Forrest walked amicably together chatting quietly and laughing occasionally all the way to the dean's office. Karma was slightly surprised that she hadn't been pulled back.   
  
Spike trailed them both, watching the smarmy human put the moves on Karma, who was oblivious to the fact that that was what they actually were. He lit a cigerette when they stopped at the door to what must have been the head honchos office.   
  
Spike watched casually one eyebrow raised as the bloke gestured excitedly and Karma giggled at something that must have been hilarious. Finally the guy turned saying something quickly before heading off down the hall.   
  
Karma grinned, sometimes she amazed even herself. She had that boy putty in her hand, he was willing to do almost anything to get her in the sack and she knew it. She jumped slightly when some one put their hand on her shoulder, steeling herself not to kick them in case they were human Karma turned around.   
  
When Karma reliazed it was Spike she groaned, a good kick would have done him the world of good, "What do you want?" Spike smiled sardonically taking a turn at being sarcastic, "I couldn't stay away from your body," said not only sarcastically but snidely as he looked her up amd down   
  
"So what did tall, dark and human want?" Spike said gesturing to the place Forrest had just vacated. "Actually he invited me to a frat party tonight." Karma said pleasantly.   
  
Spike grinned back, "What a joy you must be feeling, espically knowing that he just wants to shag you rotten. So what are you doing at Mr hot shot's office." Spike said quickly changing the subject of shagging.   
  
"I'm going to enrol us." Karma said walking in the door without waiting for Spike to reply. She was almost at the secretaries desk when Spike spun her around, "What do you mean you're going to enroll us? I'm not going to this hell hole."   
  
Karma smiled sweetly at him yanking her arm out of his grasp, "Of course you are. You want the slayer I'm going to make it easy for you. So sit down, shut up and let me work." Karma hissed before turning to the secertary and pointing her finger quickly at the appiontment book before smiling as she said, "we have an appiontment with the Dean."   
  
The secretary smiled the standard vacant smile and asked for her name, then checked the book. She smiled and told them she would just inform the dean and then they could go in. Karma smiled a vacant smile right back at the secretary before grabbing a smoke from Spike's mouth and trodding it into the carpet before grabbing him by the arm and draging him into the office, past the still miffed secretary.   
  
Chapter 10  
  
Spike looked down at his time table of classes. He scrunched it up lit it with his smoke and tossed it into the bin. As he walked away the flames grew and flickered wildly. Karma looked at the now on fire bin, then at Spike rolling her eye's and following him.  
  
"What did you do that for? We have exactly the same timetable. Moron." Karma said hitting him upside the head. Spike took a drag on his smoke and glared at her, "I ain't going to no human infested school. I don't need school."  
  
"Ohh Spike you are going to college, and you will enjoy it. Or at least pretend to." Karma said authority in her voice. "I've locked us into all the same subjects as the slayer. So even you should be able to get her."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "you're kididng me? You don't think the fact that I am sitting in her class is going to escape her do you? She'll see me a mile off." Karma waved her hand in front of her face and stomped out another of his cigerettes, "She'll probably smell you first. But if you shut up and be nice, I might be presuaded to give you a little disguise."  
  
Spike glared at her before his lighted up in pretend enlightenment, "or I could just go to the watcher place and kill him, then when Buffy comes I'll kill her and all her little friends." Spike said lighting another smoke.  
  
Karma pulled that one out of his mouth grinding it to into the ground grinning as Spike growled, "Would you quit that! If I want to smoke that's my own business!" Karma glared at him, "Not when I have stay around you it isn't. Now listen here, I am not having you kill all her little scooby pals. I have plans for them."  
  
Spike growled right back at her, "well I have been after them longer then you so I get the first shot at them." The brunette smiled smugly at him, "you already had the first shot. Not to mention the second third fourth and numerous other shots. It's my turn!" She slapped him on the head in anger.  
  
Riley smiled wirily, "another campus romance going on right under my nose." he muttered as he met up with Forrest and Grant. Forrest was bragging about another conquest. "Yeah she is hot for me I tell you. Definately, mattressable. She'll be at the party tonight then you can judge for yourself."  
  
Grant was listening vacantly, and when Forrest finished his speel about being a chick magnet, he rolled his eyes and nodded towards Riley to show he knew he was there. He was playing with a frisbee half-heartedly.   
  
Forrest grinned boradly when Riley stopped in front of them. "Ohh Riley man there is a girl that..." Riley cut him off, "You'll have to tell me later, Forrest, the professor wants us ...." Riley looked around choicing his words carefully, "for a meeting, and I mean pronto." Forrest sighed and Grant stood straighter almost like he was standing at attention as he gave a short crisp nod.  
  
The group of three good looking men started across the campus towards their frat house, totally missing the small blonde girl and her petitie red head friend, as they walked by. "So that's Riley's friends? No wonder he is such the conversationalist, they look like they, only speak if giving orders to from a superior officer." Willow said softly.  
  
Buffy watched the group for a moment, before turning to Willow and smiling a half smile, "what?" Willow looked at her friend, "Seeing Angel again was tough huh?" Buffy smiled weakly, "it was only torture. Besides we have more important things to discuss besides my love life."  
  
Willow nodded, "Right so what did you find out about the girl?" Buffy stopped walking and said with a puzzled frown on her forehead, "Well I didn't really find out anything about the girl at the party as such, but Angel did tell me about Spike and a friend of his paying him a vist."  
  
"Spike has a friend? Vampire?" Willow asked and Buffy shook her head, "no....demon. Angel didn't really say that much he was really busy.... but he said that Karma the demon of women scorned and that she and Spike had teamed up. Also told me that it was a dangerous mix. He said and I quote, "Karma and Spike are powerful together so don't be to sure of anything with them. They are probably hiding right out in public."  
  
Willow frowned and Buffy sighed. Sometimes being a slayer was hell on her social life, espically with Giles wanting her to be a gunho live for slaying slayer. Willow brightened slightly, "Well... what if we go see Anya? She'll probably know about Karma... if she is a former demon of women scorned, you know a demon to demon network?" Willow said brightly. Buffy nodded, "Right to see Anya we will go. I just wish that Angel had told me some more about this Karma, I felt like he was hiding something."  
  
Angel sat at his desk head in his hands. He had no idea what to do. Karma had well and truly covered her tracks. No one knew where she was or why she was here. Even more confusing though was why she had teamed up with Spike?  
  
Angel got up restlessly and paced the room. He hadn't really expected Karma to be good, but why would she team up with Spike? As far as he knew she didn't know him at all. It wouldn't have surprised him if it had been the fear demon, at school they had always been close.  
  
Or if it was the "Impulse Triad." She had dated Pyro, Bash, in high school. He had even heard that she was now dating, Knuckles the third member and the leader. So she hadn't teamed up with the "Impulse Triad" why the hell did she team up with his childe?  
  
Doyle chose that exact moment to walk in, "So has walking around not talking to anyone got you any more answers?" His Irish burr broke into Angels thoughts. Angel sighed and looked intently at Doyle, "I just don't get why she teamed up with Spike?"   
  
Doyle frowned, "So if... wait I'm confused, are you over Buffy? do you like this Karma girl?" Angel's head shot up, "good god no." Doyle frowned still obviously confused, "So... wait... explain to me again why you didn't tell Buffy that Karma and Spike had the gem of Amara?"  
  
Angel sighed, "Hopefully she won't need to know. Besides I didn't want to worry her. She has enough on her case. I just wish I knew someone that could help her, with Karma." Angel swallowed the feeling of guilt that he felt at not being able to help her.  
  
Just then Cordelia came into the room delivering a message that brought a breath of relieve to Angel's unbreathing lips. "Giles just called and said that Willow and Buffy are going to see Anya." The dark vampire smiled grimly as a look of distaste and a shudder came across Cordelia's face, "Anyway they think that she might know this Karma girl. Being an ex demon and all."  
  
Angel mental kicked himself as he ushered his two best friends out the door. Why hadn't he thought about Anya. It was so obvious. Ex demon of women scorned! She was sure to know where Karma was she was her sister after all!   
  
Chapter 11  
  
Karma stopped short on her way into class. "SHIT!" she growled. Spike turned slowly to stare at Karma boredly, "what now? You're wearing last years skirt?" Spike said snidely.  
  
Karma hit him over the head. "Shut up you big galute. We have to go and see Anya. NOW!" Karma said pulling Spike after her as she started running instincively towards Anya's house.  
  
Spike pulled out of her grasp, "I'm not going to go see someone just because you say so." Karma growled, "Anya is my sister you moron. If she talks to the slayer our little game's up! Then there will be no slayer for your supper!" Karma almost screamed at him.  
  
Finally it seemed to sink into Spikes head that they really had to stop the slayer and the witch from talking to Anya. Spike sighed, "Alright whats your plan." Karma sighed and ran towards her sister instinctively, "I don't know she yelled over her shoulder. "I think it's time that I made myself known to my sister. So I'll need you to take on the slayer and her friend. But no killing Spike! I'm serious!"   
  
Spike rolled his eyes and made a little hand motion with his hands, and said, "blah blah blah I got the picture love. Keep the slayer and the witch busy while you do your sisterly bonding with Anya, just don't make me regret it alright?" Karma smiled secretively and turned around, "I promise if your a good boy I'll give you a reward." Karma said looking at him suggestively.  
  
Spike grinned and said in a happy voice for about the first time Karma had heard, "I like the way you think love. Ohhh look there they are. I'll go do my thing you do your's love. Don't make it too long alright, or killing is inevitable." Spike said kissing her passionately before turning and running up behind the slayer.  
  
Karma grinned and ran off to the nearby home of Anya's. She knocked on the door rapidly. "Anya! Anya! Are you there Anya? Open the door!" Karma said frantically pounding on the door, before looking over at Spike who jumped on the slayer from behind.  
  
Buffy groaned as she hit the ground, hard. She turned around to see the black clad vampire grinning down at her. "Hi again love! Time to tango. This time I'm going to be the winner!" Then without a word Spike arose and kicked Buffy quickly in the ribs, before slamming a spinning back hand on Willow. Knocking her down, and no matter how much she struggled, into unconciousness.  
  
Buffy got up and to say that she was surprised was a understatment, "Spike?" Buffy looked up at the sky and saw that it was brinking on twilight. "The sun?" Spike grinned, "yeah it's bright isn't it! I'm kinda sorry you aren't though." Then he threw 2 punches at the startled slayer who automaticallly went into defence mode and blocked the second punch, but the first having come to quick to block caught her on her jaw.  
  
Spike groaned and raised his hands as if at his wit's end, "Come on slayer I expected a little fight." Buffy glared at Spike grimly, "Well for once we agree Spike, how do you like your ashes, grouped or spread out?" Spike laughed and the fighting continued.  
  
Karma grinned as she watched him fight, 'my man sure can fight' she thought startling herself. 'My man? He isn't my man, just a freak... a really cute freak... that took advantage of me..... nothing that I wouldn't mind him doing again....besides he sucks blood..... and if he asked you'd willingly offer some, wheather it was human or not.'  
  
Karma glared mentally at that annoying voice in her head that kept adding those utterly riduclous remarks to her train of thought. 'She didn't like him...... but that didn't stop you sleeping with him....... he was a pompous arogant ass..... what a nice ass he has..... he always likes to control everything..... he has you under his control....and he can't fight for shit...... but why make war when you can make...........' her thoughts were broken as Anya opened the door.  
  
Karma looked at her sister in surprise for moments, before, grabbing her and pulling her outside of the house covering her mouth before she could scream. She quickly tied a bandanna around the shell shocked Anya's mouth, before throwing her over her shoulder like a mink coat and running down towards their lair.... ahmm... Spikes lair.   
  
When Spike was almost out of her sight she called to him, "Spike time to move, leave the slayer and get moving." Spike glared frustratedly at the slayer. The first time he was winning a fight against the bloody slayer, with her trying to figure out why he was in the sun, fight him and look after her friend, and the demon had to call him away. Spike was very tempted to ignore Karma but then he remembered the curse, and threw his hand down in a utter temper, not seeing Buffy through a right hook at his jaw.  
  
"Geez woman... would you just..... arghhh." Spike growled before slamming a foot in her stomach and turning on his heel fleeing quickly towards Karma who was waiting at the entrance to the sewers, carrying Anya. Spike reached Karma and said sarcastically, "ohhhh unconicous human, is the newest rage huh? and to think I missed it." Karma just grinned and when Spike jumped down the sewer she threw Anya down to him then followed behind quickly.  
  
Anya struggled weakly as Spike carried her easily into the liar throwing her non-chantly on the bed. Karma followed behind and whacked Spike over the head. "Excuse me that's my sister I'd like to keep her in one piece." Karma smiled and took off the bandanna around her sisters mouth. "Hey Anya, Karma's back."  
  
Anya stared at her in surprise, "Karma?" Karma nodded and when Anya sat, hands tied behind her, motionless in surprise, Karma pouted, "doesn't your younger sister even get a hug?" Anya blinked at her rapidly. "My hands." Karma nodded in understanding "ohh it's alright really." Karma said hugging her sister quickly.  
  
Spike rolled his eye's in disgust, "sorry to interrupt this charming familly reunion! But we have a slayer to axe." Karma nodded musing to herself, "I know..... ohh Anya that's why we kidnapped you... I mean it would have been alright otherwise, but.... well.... the slayer was going to talk to you, and we couldn't take that chance. My plan is so close to working."  
  
Karma bit her lip worriedly. Anya sat staring at her biting her lip in an identical manner. "We have to get this over with soon Spike. Otherwise the slayer has to many chances to find out what our weakness's are! So I suggest studdying her intently for the next few days." Karma smiled slightly as Spike grinned looking her up and down. "But what about my surprise... you said I'd get a reward."  
  
Karma walked over to Spike and sat on his lap. She played with his platinum blonde hair mindlessly, "I promise to give you to surprises if you do this for me love! Besides we can't very well give presents with my sister here can we?" Karma moved her head closer to his nuzzling his earlobe/neck gently.  
  
"Besides it's a chance to get the slayer you know that that is so much more important then getting your rewards." Karma said trailing a soft kiss down his neck. Spike grinned they were acting almost as if their former bitter hatred for each other never exsisted.  
  
Spike placed little kisses over her face and said in a smiling voice... "I wouldn't say more important... maybe more urgent but not important." Karma and Spike grinned duel grins of evility ((is that a word?)). Spike shifted Karma around on his lap so her forehead was against his and they were both looking at Anya.  
  
"You know love, you and Anya look a LOT alike." Spike mused. Karma sighed slightly, why was he so dull sometimes. "That's because she's my sister Spike." Spike shook his head still looking at the nervous looking Anya, "No I mean more then sister resemblance. Like, closer!" Karma got up and stuck her hands in her leather pants back pocket, "don't be daft.... how can you even tell the difference between............" Karma though of some random famliy relationship, "Mother and Daughter against sister to sister?"  
  
Anya gasped and turned white. Karma froze, she turned slowly..... to face the white faced woman staring at her. "What is your problem?" Karma tried to shrug off the fear that was making it's way up her spine. "Spikes right!" Anya still white faces said in her normal almost dead pan voice.   
  
Karma stalked closer to her captive sister, "what do you mean Spike's right? Spikes never right." Anya shrugged her shoulders, and Spike looked up in offence, "Hey... I resent that....." Karma didn't turn around just said in a low voice expressing her distress to her lover, "Can it Spike." Spike looked up and muttered to himself "consider it canned." Then walked off to look with fascination at Harmony's old Unicorn poster.  
  
Anya smiled tightly, "we aren't sisters Karma." Karma loomed over her sister or ex-sister, "so what are we, cousin's? Adopted sisters?" Karma's voice was deadly calm. Anya smiled seeming to gain cofidence at the deadlier Karma got, "No Karma your my daughter. The prophet said it would happen just like this........ who would have thought." Anya muttered to herself.  
  
Karma went a deadly shade of white and her back went stalk straight. She grabbed her coat and headed out of the liar. Spike called after her......... "where are you going?" Karma voice held steel, "I've got a date at the frat house. Keep an eye of Anya I'll be back." With that she walked out of the liar and towards the party.  
  
  
TBC  
  



End file.
